Cole's back, again
by brokenfaerie13
Summary: Cole's back, again. He still wants Phoebe, but she has moved on, she has a new love interest. But when Cole finds her will her passion rise again for the hotblooded demon?


"And that's what I want you to do, so do it!" screamed Piper down the phone to Paige. Piper slammed down the phone and walked off to her bedroom and lowered herself onto the bed. Piper was heavily pregnant with Chris and was going through the "emotional" stage, and had to calm herself down before she blew the roof off the top of the house. Leo had just walked in and realised he had probably done something wrong as he could feel Piper's rage. "Leo! Don't walk into the bedroom then walk out as if I'm not here, just because I'm pregnant does not mean I am invisible, although in this family anything's possible," said an angry Piper.

"I'm sorry honey, it's just I thought you might like to have some quiet time on your own," answered Leo in a very worried voice.

"I spend everyday on my own, last time I was pregnant no one would leave me alone and I'm pregnant again and everyone acts as if I don't exist. Do you know the last time I killed a demon was three months ago, I need some action, I demand you let me kill a demon, NOW!" As Piper finished her sentence the windows fell open and glass went everywhere. "Oops! Sorry honey, its just I'm very emotional, sorry!"

Meanwhile, Phoebe was at the office with Jason doing some paperwork. "This one goes there, and this one goes here, see!" Phoebe was showing Jason where she puts the different types of "ask Phoebe" letters. He leaned in to kiss her, but Phoebe moved away, then looked at his sad, puppy dog eyes and gave in. All of a sudden the doors of the office flew open and someone was standing there. 'Oh no, not a demon, not here, not now, not with Jason', thought Phoebe. She looked up to find a very tall man, a very tall, dark, handsome man looking down at her. It was Cole. Phoebe just froze, she didn't know whether to run, stand there or slap him.

"What are you doing here, how did you... why did you... this is impossible!" shouted Phoebe. Jason just sat there looking at Cole then looking at a hyperventilating Phoebe.

"Phoebe, are you ok, do you want me to take you home, look calm down, slow down your breathing," advised Jason.

"No I'll be ok, I have to go, I'm sorry Jason I'll call you in the morning," Phoebe quickly rushed out of the office leaving her bag there. Jason had gone into the photocopy room and Cole was left on his own just standing there, he saw Phoebe's bag and slid it into his coat pocket and left the office.

Phoebe got into her car and was about to drive off when she started to look for her bag. She thought about going back to the office to get it as she knew she'd left it there but changed her mind at the thought of Cole being there. Phoebe being to think, how did Cole survive the last vanquish, it blew the whole apartment up. There was a knock on Phoebe's car window, and as she rolled her car window slowly down to see who it was, Cole shimmered into her car.

"Argh! How the hell did you survive? That was the biggest vanquish my sisters and me ever did! I was so happy when you had finally gone, I have finally pulled my life together, I have even learned how to love again and now your back, how dare you!" Phoebe slapped Cole hard round his face. He didn't say anything, but he grabbed her arm and shimmered out of the car.

After an hour of shimmering, Cole eventually stopped. He grabbed Phoebe and tied her to a chair. "I'm sorry for all this Phoebe but I can't risk you going to your sister's and telling them I'm back so you can vanquish me again, I don't think I'll get another chance," said Cole with a little grin on his handsome face. Phoebe had tears in her eyes, she did not know what kind of powers Cole may have or if he would hurt her. She tried to pull herself together, she leaned her head back to hold back the tears but it was no use, the tears had already started to fall. "Phoebe, why are you crying, I'm sorry if this is too much for you, I just need you to hear me out, Phoebe, I love you so much, I can't do anything with myself, I love you and I know somewhere in the bottom of your heart you love me too, I know you do," explained Cole. "I like your hair, very sexy," he added.

"Why.. why are you doing this to me Cole, after everything you put me through, I don't love you anymore, why can't you understand that. When my sister's find out where I am and that your back we are gonna vanquish your sorry ass!" blubbed Phoebe.

"I don't mean to upset you anymore than you already are, but you can't vanquish me, well not until I've killed an innocent, I'm aloud to kill demons and warlocks," Cole paused and looked at Phoebe, he could tell she was very upset.

"I can tell how much you love me, but that doesn't change anything Cole. All the bad you've done and all the bad I know your going to do. You can't hide anything from me Cole, I'm an empath, so I know exactly what you're feeling," said Phoebe. "How did you escape the vanquish, again?"

"I see your powers are growing, nice. I'll get someone you believe to tell you how I survived. Melissa, Melissa, come down, I need you to meet someone," Cole was looking up at the creamy ceiling as he spoke. There was a bright white light and when it had gone, a very beautiful women had appeared.

"Oh hey Cole. Whose this, wow is she a charmed one? Oh my god! I'm so glad to finally meet you! What did you want Cole?" asked Melissa.

"I need you to tell Phoebe here why I didn't die after the vanquish, maybe if she heard it from an angel then maybe she would believe it," said Cole.

"Oh, ok. Right so in heaven all the angels get to see the demons and warlocks go down the junk tube, which leads to hell. Well I was walking past it and I see Cole going down the tube, it takes the demons about two years to actually reach hell, thanks to you charmed ones there is always a massive queue. I see Cole and he's crying, now I think that's very strange because I have never ever seen a demon crying when going down the tube. So I go to the elders and I asked them if they had ever seen a demon cry when going down the tube, they said it has never happened before..." Cole started to interrupt Melissa.

"Can you just get to the point please, Phoebe's sisters may be here any moment now, I want her to here me out,"

"Well angels get a chance to stop one demon from going to hell, and if they do anything wrong they get sent straight to hell and the wrong they did gets erased. So I chose Cole. Sorry Cole I have to go, bye," Melissa vanished in the same bright light she arrived in. There was a long silence between Cole and Phoebe. Cole looked over to Phoebe, tears were still pouring out of her eyes. He walked behind her and put his big, strong arms round her. This resulted in Phoebe crying even louder. She grabbed onto his arms and just clung to them. Cole's grip then became more stronger, then he let go, released the ropes from Phoebe's hands and carried her over to the king-sized bed. He laid next to her and began stroking her arms. "Phoebe I really really do love you so much, please marry me again. I want you so bad it hurts," Cole sounded like he was crying too, and sure enough when Phoebe looked up at him he was crying.

" I hate you, let me go, my sister's will know something's up and they will find you. LET ME GO COLE!" Phoebe was breathless and did not have the strength to move or shout again.

"Phoebe I know you love me just admit it, you'll feel a lot better, I promise," said Cole.

"Cole I can't ever love you again! Not after what you did, when you erased Paige."

For a whole three hours Phoebe just sat on the chair, crying, Cole did not comfort her, he just kept looking at her.

"Why are you smiling at me? Your creeping me out Cole, just let me go!" said Phoebe.

"I was just looking at you and thinking about how beautiful you are, and all the times you told me you loved me just before you..." answered Cole.

"Don't, I don't want to be reminded of anything I did with you, Cole, stop it, don't touch me ever again. I'm revolted even thinking about it!"

After Phoebe spoke Cole just sat there and looked at his feet, Phoebe noticed the look on his face and got a sudden pain in her chest, about where her heart was. She realised the pain she could feel was heart ache, not hers, Coles. The pain then doubled and she knew that her heart was aching as well as Cole's. She did love Cole, she didn't want to admit it but she knew she had to.

Phoebe began to speak. "I do love you as well, I always have and will do but this can't happen," At this Cole leaned over to Phoebe and kissed her. She didn't pull away but kissed him back. Cole wrapped his arms round Phoebe's hips and she crawled on top of him. She just laid on top of him, while they were kissing.

"Phoebe, I love you, oh I love you so much" sighed Cole.

'

""Where the hell is Phoebe, can you sense her, WHERE IS SHE?" bellowed Piper. The roof was about to collapse in when Piper quickly froze it. "LEO! Fix the roof, its gonna collapsed, quickly!" Leo healed the roof even though he knew it was against the Elders' wishes. Paige had just got in and Piper heard her and started up again. "Where is Phoebe, Paige? Have you seen her, we haven't and Leo can't even sense her, she can't be in the underworld can she, she's not dead is she?" questioned Piper. Paige ran up the stairs to tell Piper she hasn't seen Phoebe when Leo flew out of the room, but before he hit the ground he disappeared into a thousand orbs.

It was about twelve at night and Cole was stroking Phoebe's arms. " Phoebe, I've missed you so much, I've missed us so much, I never forgot how amazing you were, your even more amazing now," He began kissing up and down her arms, he then moved onto her lips and moved his arms round her naked body. Phoebe just laid there motionless, just letting Cole kiss her, no resistance, just motionless. She was shocked at the fact the Cole was back again, and even more shocked that she had just slept with him. There was just something about him, as soon as Phoebe saw him she felt a physical attraction, a sexual attraction and a spiritual attraction to him. He was such a good lover, and what made her more attracted to him was the fact she could feel everything he was feeling, she knew exactly how he felt about her. He loved her so much, and he just wanted to make her as happy as she could ever be, he never meant to hurt her before and would never do anything to hurt her. Maybe that's why Phoebe gave into him, or maybe it's because she does still love him. "Cole, this can't happen again, it shouldn't have happened. I don't know if it's because I love you that we erm, you know or because I could feel your emotions," At this Phoebe pulled away from Cole, and picked up her clothes, but Cole pulled her back to the bed and started to caress her body. A small smile spread across Phoebe's face. She loved it when Cole roamed around her body with his hands, he knew exactly what she liked.

"Phoebe, please don't leave me. I can't bare it anymore, I'll do anything for you, anything, just please don't leave me, please," pleaded Cole desperately.

"Cole, I'm sorry I have to go, I have work tomorrow and I need to think all this through. I need to understand all these emotions I'm feeling, without yours mixed in with them," Phoebe just turned round to look at Cole who was staring into her eyes. Although Phoebe was mesmerized by this, she knew she had to go now before anything else happened.

It was about half past 6 in the morning when Phoebe got home as Cole's apartment was all the way over the other side of San Francisco. Phoebe was trying to work out in her mind what she was going to say to the others, why she was out so late, where she had been. Ok Phoebe, she thought to herself, you went back to Jason's place because you finished work late and you didn't want to wake Piper up as she needs rest so I didn't phone either. Good, believable, but will they be able to see past me? Phoebe quickly pulled herself together as Paige and Piper had heard Phoebe come in and rushed to the door to question her.

"Where you been, huh? Get yourself out of this one Miss Phoebe 'I can stay out as late as I like without telling my sisters' Halliwell!" mimicked Piper.

"I finished work really late so I went back to Jason's coz I didn't want to wake you up as you need to rest, so I didn't phone either, I'm really, really, really sorry!" answered Phoebe. Piper and Paige just looked at one another and then looked at Phoebe. Phoebe thought for a moment that they didn't believe her, then Paige began to speak.

"Leo couldn't sense you Phoebe, how do you explain that?" Paige was about to let Phoebe speak but then she spoke herself. "Wait a minute! You little witch! You used the Leo leave me alone spell, didn't you?"

Phoebe looked bashfully. "Yes, well I wanted some quite time with Jason, you know so I thought a night wouldn't hurt," Phoebe was relieved at this because she had used the spell for that purpose. But it was used for another purpose, she didn't know Cole was coming and she had already took the potion, thankfully.

"When was this spell made, I had no knowledge of this, and how irresponsible of you, what if something happened and Leo couldn't sense you?" rambled Piper. Paige and Phoebe just looked at Piper, they didn't know what to say, then Phoebe just thought she'd try something.

"Well Paige and me want a relationship, you and Leo have one and you have one baby and another on the way, what do we have, NOTHING!" Phoebe looked at Paige and winked.

"Whatever, I've had enough, I'm going back upstairs to rest as I'm so 'weak'!" Piper started to make her way up the stairs and Phoebe walked out the door to go to work.

Phoebe had only opened her office door to find Jason sitting in her chair next to a very messy desk. He had a look of disappointment on his face, and was twiddling his thumbs in an impatient way.

"You looked very upset yesterday so I didn't want to question you or start an argument, so I let you leave without saying anything, but you look quite happy now. Who the hell was that man who blasted into the office last night? I deserve an explanation," said Jason impatiently. Phoebe did not know how she would get out of this one.

"He's my... brother, and I was shocked to see him because my dad said that he killed a guy and I thought he might come back to the family and kill us all and it made me really panicked and..." Jason stopped her.

"Calm down, it's ok, I'm sorry I asked, you don't have to explain, it's just I thought he might have been an old boyfriend or something. I don't want anyone taking you away from me, I love you so much Phoebe," said Jason lovingly. He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of her office. Phoebe sat down as she felt a weird sense that Cole was there, speaking through Jason. 'I love you so much Phoebe', Cole had said that the last night, but Jason did love her so much, didn't he? Phoebe took one look at her desk and sighed, she knew she would have to continue to sort out the letters. She didn't finish them last night because of Cole. She started to read the letters;

'Dear Phoebe,

My life was going great, I have a good job, a good family and a good boyfriend. I fear this will all go down the drain. I thought my ex was out of my life for ever, but I was wrong, last week he came back infront of my boyfriend. I had to rush out of my boyfriend's house and go home. Next thing I know he's in my car driving me off to our old apartment", 'and tied me up. He told me he loved me and wanted to marry me again. I told him to leave me alone, but then he started to cry and I felt sorry for him so I told him I loved him too. Next thing I know we were having sex. I told my boyfriend that he was my long lost brother. What should I do?

P.H

"This was too freaky for Phoebe, she just threw it into the love drawer and started to read through other letters.

Phoebe must have sorted at least 300 letters when she looked up at the clock and realised it was gone midnight, she piled up the other letters, picked up her bag and left the office. As she approached her car she realised someone was standing by it, it was Cole. Phoebe wasn't entirely ready to see Cole yet, nor was she pleased to see him. "Cole, please just let me go home, I'm really tired, I don't need this right now," said Phoebe trying to get into her car with Cole pulling her by the waist. He pulled her close and shimmered out of the car park into his apartment.

As the shimmered into the apartment, Cole kissed Phoebe passionately. She wanted to pull away but he was such a good kisser, he was turning her on as he placed his hand on one of Phoebe's breasts.

"Oh Cole, no not now, please, oh Cole," gasped Phoebe. He started to unbutton Phoebe's blouse, kissing her neck passionately as he did. His arms were so strong, he had a gorgeous body, which Phoebe wanted next to hers, but she knew she couldn't. Cole was on the last button, she ripped her blouse off, and started to peel off her red, balconette bra. She was topless and Cole was stroking Phoebe's breasts, he knew he'd turned her on because her nipples were so hard. He then started to pull off her jeans, he removed them, he then started to kiss Phoebe's thighs, moving in between them. Phoebe moaned with pleasure, she was screaming his name and asking him to stop.

"Ohhhhhhhh Cole, please don't, ohhhhhhhhhh," moaned Phoebe.

"Phoebe your so sexy, I want you, I need to be inside your warm body, please Phoebe, I want to make you come like you've never come before," and with that he pulled off his shirt, trousers and boxers, and climbed on top of Phoebe's trembling body. She grabbed his hardened penis and started to stroke it vigorously, Cole was the one who was now moaning with pleasure. Phoebe rolled Cole over and climbed on top of him. She took his penis in her hands and pushed it inside herself, she then started to move backwards and forwards very slowly. They were both moaning with ecstasy, Phoebe was clinging to Cole's muscular body as she let Cole withdraw his penis and put it back in again. Just as Phoebe was about to come, Cole came, his erection became lifeless and Phoebe sighed.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, I know we use to go on for hours, it's just I haven't had sex for ages, next time it will last, promise," Cole paused. "Now lets finish you off..."

Cole pulled Phoebe's thighs apart and went down on her. Phoebe trembled every time Cole explored Phoebe with his tongue and every time she was about to come he would stop, wait a couple of minutes, then start again. Cole made this last for an hour, and as Phoebe came, she held on to Cole who was now kissing her breasts and shouted "Ohhhhhhhh, Cole, I love you!"

Morning came and Phoebe woke up startled as she realised she was wrapped in Cole's arms. Not again, thought Phoebe. When will you learn from your mistakes? Last night was something though, and she had a feeling that when Cole woke up he would want a repeat performance of last night. Phoebe wanted to get up, but feeling Cole's warm, muscular body next to hers, she couldn't find the strength to get up. Why did she always give into Cole? What about poor Jason, he was so nice to her, he hadn't done nothing to deserve this. Whenever Cole had been gone for a long period of time, like a year, Phoebe felt like she loved Jason and no one else. But as soon as she saw Cole had come back, no matter what he had done, she always found herself loving him and wanting him back. Cole began to stir and Phoebe snuggled back into his arms, he made her feel so good. Maybe she could stay there for the rest of the day, she could just call in sick at the office. Phoebe realised that both times they had made love Cole had done all the work, now it was her turn. Phoebe rolled Cole over and started to kiss his neck, sometimes nuzzling on his ears. She then moved down to his stomach, then lower and lower. She teased him with her tongue and hands. Cole woke up startled, he looked down at Phoebe and realised what she was doing. She was still here, and she was the one pleasuring him, maybe she does like me again, thought Cole. About five minutes later Cole came, and Phoebe rose from her last position.

"Hey," said Phoebe.

"Hey," replied Cole.

"I love you Cole, I don't know why I denied it before so many times, I just want you forever,"

"That means so much to me Phoebe it really does. I love you too, so much, more than you'll ever know," There was a silence between them, then Cole cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Phoebe, will you marry me, again? We can make it work this time, I promise I won't turn evil, again,"

"I er I... what am I going to say to Piper and Paige if I say yes? Hey sisters, I'm getting married to Cole next month, do you want to be bridesmaids, Piper put that vanquishing potion away and Paige drop that athame!" laughed Phoebe. But Cole didn't laugh, he was really serious. He took Phoebe's hand, got out of the bed and said:

"Miss Phoebe Halliwell, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Cole, I have to think this through. I really do want to, I do, but, Piper and Paige, they'll never understand my decision, we all went through so much with you. I could deal with it, but in the end, you evil consumed them and made them hate you. Especially Paige. I even hated you at one stage," explained Phoebe.

"I have one question, why did you vanquish me, last time? Please don't lie to me Phoebe," asked Cole, who had a look of concern in his deep blue eyes.

"Well, you were going crazy Cole, we did you a favour. Sorry I shouldn't have said that. It's just I thought when we got married, you had definitely turned good. But then you turned bad, you turned into The Source. And I know it wasn't you fault but I just couldn't take anymore. Then we vanquished you but you came back again, and I know you tried to be good, but the powers you took consumed your goodness," said Phoebe. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry,"

"So you did me a favour did you?" Cole paused, he was really hurt. "Well why don't you do me another favour and leave me. Your good at doing that, obviously you think I'm going to turn evil again. Well can you blame me with the amount of support I get from you. I still remembered all the hurt you put me through. You act like you were the victim in all of this, never thought about my feelings did you?"

"Cole, I..." started Phoebe.

"Just go, get out, and don't bother coming back, I might have turned into Balthazar with all the rage I have in me," shouted Cole. Phoebe realised how much she had hurt Cole, and she could feel the determination he had to get over her. She relentlessly got up, tears were pouring from her eyes, she picked up her clothes, turned round to look at Cole and said:

"I love you Cole, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. You never gave up on me so I'm not going to give up on you that easily," She left. Cole started to think to himself, this is going to be a good game, see how long before she cracks, she'll want to marry me when I take her back. I hope.

"Oh, so you've decided that you do live here now. Good, you can help Paige with the washing," laughed Piper. Phoebe just sobbed and walked past her. "Phoebe what's wrong? Oh Phoebe, honey, did you break up with Jason?" Phoebe didn't want to lie to her sisters anymore, they would find out one way or another, so she might as well tell them now.

"No, actually I was with Cole. Yes Piper, Cole Turner. He's back, again. He kidnapped me two days ago, I told him I hated him, he told me he loved me, we made love, then I left. Yesterday night he shimmered me back to his penthouse, I told him no, we made love, I told him how much I still loved him and I was sorry for killing him, he asked me to marry him again, I said I don't know what you would think, he asked me why I vanquished him the last time, I said it was for your own good, he got upset and asked me to leave," babbled Phoebe while crying. Piper's mouth fell open, she could not believe what she had just heard.

"What the fuck? How the hell did he survive? What was you thinking? Sleeping with him, you have Jason and what about all the hurt Cole put you through?" rambled Piper.

"Well a WHITELIGHTER, named Melissa, said that WHITELIGHTERS are allowed to save one demon. If they don't kill anyone they can live for as long as they choose, but they have to be good. Melissa said she saw Cole crying, Up There they get to see the demons go down the junk tube or something, it goes to hell. So She asked the Elders to spare him and they did," said Phoebe still crying. "Oh Piper I love him so much and what I said I didn't mean to say it, I just want to be with him, I do want to marry him,"

"Phoebe, he got rid of Paige, he was The Source of all evil, he was a demon, Balthazar, he even tried to kill us a countless number of times for Christ sake!" shouted Piper. "I'm sorry Phoebe, but he needs to be vanquished again for good," Phoebe looked a bit coy. "what is it Phoebe, tell me,"

"Well, um, you can't... you can't vanquish him, he's invincible, again," Phoebe trailed off. "Look punish me later I need to go to work otherwise I will have no money and you will have no club," But Phoebe wasn't going to work, she was going shopping. Shopping for some seductive underwear, for Cole. She had to have him back, she couldn't stop thinking about him, she wanted to be in bed with him so much. Phoebe got in her car, and drove off to the mall.

When she arrived, she smile. Right, thought Phoebe, I think Agent Provocateur might come in handy. Phoebe emerged into the shop and spotted a silky red baby doll dress with black feathers at the top. No too much. A few rows down they lay a black corset, with a tie up back. Again too much, but then Phoebe saw it, what she would buy, it was perfect. She tried it on, it fit perfectly, then she went up to cashier and paid for it. Right off to Cole's.

When Phoebe got to the penthouse it was empty, completely empty. There was no furniture, no piano, nothing. She went into the bedroom and all that was there was the bed, no wardrobe, no clothes. Just the bed, the bed Cole and Phoebe had slept on. She sat down on it and began to cry. She couldn't believe Cole really didn't want nothing to do with her anymore, had last night and this morning meant nothing to him? She laid on the bed, her coat revealed he almost-naked body. She was wearing a black-see-through baby doll dress with a black balconette bra and black panties. Phoebe didn't know what to do with herself, she didn't want to go back home, but staying here wouldn't do her any good. So she got up and started to make her way to the door. She turned the knob and walked into someone. She looked up, he looked down. It was Cole. He looked at her, she was so upset, all her make-up had run, but God did he think she looked sexy. He saw what she was wearing and it made him really hard. Cole put his hands on Phoebe's shoulders and she fell into his arms. He carried her onto the bed and laid her down.

"Shh,shh. It's ok Phoebe, I'm here now, shh," said Cole comforting Phoebe.

"Oh Cole I thought you'd left me, I came back to tell you how much I love you and how much I need you. I do want to marry you, I do! Oh my heart aches how much I love you, please don't leave, please don't!" cried Phoebe. Cole stroked Phoebe's hair, and touched her face as if to say "I'm not going anywhere". But that wasn't the case, Cole was leaving, he was suppose to be.

"Phoebe, I can't stay here with you. I'm sorry but you've broke my heart so much I can't take anymore pain. Oh Phoebe please don't cry I do love you but I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore," whispered Cole.

"No, no, no. Please, please, please don't leave me, I need you. I can't go on without you Cole. Your the only reason I breath, if you go I don't think I could live anymore," said Phoebe. If she was trying to make Cole feel guilty about leaving her, she was doing a pretty good job of it. He was really moved about what she said. Oh go on Cole you know you want her back, said a voice inside him. He knew it was true, he did want her back, he really did.

"Promise you won't hurt me anymore?" asked Cole with a playful smile. Phoebe brightened up.

"Oh I promise you the... wait a minute, me hurt you? All the times you broke my heart and I'm the one saying sorry! Oh no Cole I don't think so," Phoebe thought to herself, I just literally begged Cole to stay with me and he was the one who wanted me to come back. Oh no he's going to have to beg me to come back, even though I really don't want to argue, even though I really want to be in his arms. "You was the one who turned evil on me all them times before, so your so-called heartaches can only be blamed on you. It's your fault, and to think I just begged you not to leave me!" shouted Phoebe, her heart nearly breaking. She didn't want to give in that easily, all the hurt that had come along with her relationship with Cole. Maybe if Phoebe hadn't have gone down to the underworld three years ago to win Cole back, maybe, maybe Prue might still be alive.

"What I don't really understand, you said you loved me," said a puzzled Cole.

"Well I take it back, I hate you, I wish you had stayed dead. Trying to make out that you know about heartache, you know nothing about heartache, but I do. A lot," said Phoebe. Cole just stared at the floor. He could not believe what he had just heard, he did know about heartache, more than she could ever know. Cole never ever meant to hurt Phoebe, it all happened by accident, but it happened one too many times.

"I don't know nothing about heartache? You vanquished me twice Phoebe! Not to mention all the verbal and physical abuse I got from you. I've had about as much heartache as you have. I can't ever forget about you. Do you know what it was like for me after I came back from the demonic wasteland? Waking up every morning alone, wishing you was with me, I tried to do so much good. And how was I thanked, I was vanquished for God's sake. I love you so much, much more than you'll ever know. Do know how much it hurts to be rejected and vanquished by the one your married to? It hurts a lot. But if you think your the only one who got hurt, fine. I'm leaving but please don't expect me to come back," With that Cole got up and left the penthouse. Phoebe could not believe that he actually left. She had no idea where he was going, if he was leaving the country, the continent, the planet? Phoebe tried to stop herself from crying, but failed. She lay on the bed, sobbing, mumbling Cole's name once or twice then burying her head into the covers. Cole could hear her from outside, he felt really bad, he didn't mean to upset her but he had to go, it was best for him, and for Phoebe.

"I am going to kill Phoebe, at work my ass!" shrieked Piper. "I can't believe she went back to Cole, after he hurt her, after he made our lives hell! If she had never fallen in love with him, maybe, maybe Prue would still be alive,"

"Piper you cannot blame Prue's death on Cole and Phoebe's love. It was meant to happen, she fulfilled her destiny, so you could find Paige and give her a chance to be part of the most powerful witches in the universe," explained Piper's husband, and white lighter, also an elder, Leo. He was always good at giving advice, it was what he did best, he guided. Just then Phoebe came rushing in, her make-up was running down her face, and she was flashing parts of her almost-naked body.

"Phoebe, honey, what's wrong?" called out Piper.

"Just leave me alone," cried Phoebe. Piper was about to go upstairs and follow Phoebe but Leo stopped her.

"Let her be alone for awhile, so she can calm down," said Leo.

Phoebe ran straight to her bed, she cried her heart out, she hurt so much, maybe she should have just given into Cole, then she would have been with him. She picked up the photo of her and Cole. Images started to flash in Phoebe's head. She was having a premonition. She saw Cole. He was crying. Suddenly he threw an energy ball at another man, he was human. Then fire rose around Cole, there was a massive explosion and Cole burst into flames. He was dead. Cole was going to kill an innocent, so he could die. Phoebe had to stop him. She flew out of her bedroom and ran downstairs.

"Pheebs, where's the fire?" asked Piper.

"Cole... going to kill innocent... must stop...before...gets killed!" gasped Phoebe. Leo and Piper ran after her.

After 15 minutes of none stop running, they came to the golden gate park. Phoebe could see Cole, but no one else. She hoped she wasn't too late. Before Piper or Leo could stop Phoebe she had already ran over to Cole. He was sitting on a bench, it was the bench Phoebe and Cole had shared their first kiss.

"Cole, please don't kill anyone, I had a premonition, please don't do it," begged Phoebe.

"Why, if I can't have you then there's no point me being alive, is there? The only way I can make you happy is by dying, again. You said you wished I'd stayed dead, well you wish is about to come true," said Cole. Phoebe didn't know what else to say. Then it came to her, she had to, there was no other way of saving him,. She didn't want to give in, but she had no choice, if she didn't Cole would die, because she wouldn't admit the truth.

"Cole... I," started Phoebe before Cole interrupted her.

"Save it, I don't want to break your heart anymore than I already have," mumbled Cole. Phoebe took a deep breath. She had to do it.

"The only way you'll break my heart is if you leave me again. Please don't go Cole, I love you so much. I didn't mean all the mean things I said. I'm sorry," Phoebe began to cry. "Please don't leave me Cole," It broke Cole's heart to see Phoebe like this. He put his arm round her and pulled her close. He spoke two words.

"Marry me," Phoebe knew what she would say, regardless of Piper, Paige, Leo or the Elders.

"I will marry you, again," smiled Phoebe. Cole bent down to kiss her, she kissed him back. They eventually broke away. They smiled at each other. Piper and Leo could not believe what htey were seeing. Piper had to stop this. She rushed over to Phoebe and Cole when her waters broke.

"O oh! Um my waters just broke, guys a little help here," panicked Piper. Phoebe called for Paige while her and Leo rushed to Piper's side. Cole followed too.

"No, I don't want him anywhere my baby, go!" shouted Piper while breathing uncontrollably.

About two hours later Piper had given birth to Chris, she was exhausted. Leo and Paige were about to orb their family home when two demons shimmered into the park. One began to speak.

"Baby, baby come to me, with mummy, you don't want to be!" chanted the blue coloured demon. Chris orbed into the demon's arms, the other demon, who was purple laughed. They both then shimmered out. No one said anything to each other, they just looked at each other in shock and disbelief.

"Wait here, I'll be back," said Cole. He kissed Phoebe passionately and shimmered out. "I love you,"

Cole had shimmered into what looked like a over-sized bird cage. At the far end of it, there stood the two demons. They were chanting over Chris. Cole crept behind them and threw an energy ball at the blue demon. Fire wrapped round him and he blew up. Cole went to throw another energy ball when a red demon smacked him over the head with a metal pole. Cole groaned in pain but got up and began to throw energy balls at what looked like about 100 different coloured demon. There was no way he could fend them all off.

Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Leo waited anxiously for Cole's return. Phoebe was worried for Cole's sake and Chris', Piper just wanted her son back and Paige and Leo just wanted Chris to come back safe and sound. Cole shimmered in, he handed Chris to Piper and fell to the ground. Phoebe rolled him over, Cole had a large, deep cut to the ribs.

"Leo heal him quickly please!" screamed Phoebe, tears pouring out of her eyes. Leo tried but nothing was happening.

"Phoebe I will always love you," croaked Cole. That was the last thing he said to Phoebe. He had stopped breathing.

"NO! This can't be happening! Cole please don't leave me, you said you couldn't die! Please come back to me, please!" cried a desperate Phoebe. Her vision was blurred but she could see Cole's spirit rising and going up into the darkened sky. It started to rain.

"Come on Phoebe, take my hand, we need to go back to the manor," said Paige. But Phoebe would not take Paige's hand, so the rest of them orbed to the manor, leaving Phoebe crying in the rain. How could this have happened? If Phoebe had just given into Cole they could have been planning their wedding. She loved him so much, she realised how much she loved him, she realised she couldn't live without him. She kept praying for Cole to come back.

"Please come back!" cried Phoebe. "I need you," Then the thunder and lightening started.

Cole tried to adjust his eyes to the bright white lights around him. Where was he? Just a minute ago he could feel himself being pulled into the junk tube, then he felt himself being lifted up.

"We were going to let you rot in hell for all eternity, but because of all the good you did in you two other lives and saving Piper's baby we are willing to compromise," stated a tall man wearing a cloak with a large hood over his head.

"We? Who are you I don't understand..." drifted Cole.

"We are the powers that be. The elders stupid! We are willing to let you return to Phoebe," the elder paused. "As a white lighter,"

Phoebe was still lying on the grass, crying. She heard chiming, and saw bright white orbs.

"Leo, Paige, I said leave me alone, please just go!" shouted Phoebe. Cole bent down to Phoebe and stroked her soaking wet hair.

"Shh, Phoebe, it's ok, I'm here now, shh," hushed Cole. Phoebe quickly rose her head. She saw Cole.

"Are you really there? It is really you?" babbled Phoebe between sobs.

"Yes I'm here, it's really me. The elders they let me come back as, as a whitelighter. Chris' and Wyatt's white lighter to be precise," explained Cole. Phoebe laughed, wrapped her arms round Cole and kissed him passionately. Cole orbed them to the manor.

"Phoebe, how did you... Paige and Leo are here, how did you, why... I..," said Piper, she was lost for words.

"Because Cole saved Chris, and all the good he did before that, the elders have made Cole a whitelighter. Chris' and Wyatt's," laughed Phoebe. Piper got up.

"Cole, you know what? I'm going to apologise for being so horrible to you, you saved my baby, thank you," said Piper with tears in her eyes. She hugged Cole, who looked at Phoebe who was crying as she was so happy. The love her life was back for good, her family accepted Cole and she was whole again.

"So maybe you would be ok if, if me and Cole got married, again?" asked Phoebe. Piper, Paige and Leo looked at each other.

"Well he is good now, I mean he's a whitelighter. You have our blessing," Piper looked at Cole. "Looks like you've got a wedding to plan!" Piper looked exhausted, she had Chris in her arms, and Leo had brought Wyatt back from being with Grams. Leo orbed Piper, Wyatt, Chris and himself up to Piper's bedroom. Paige said goodnight to Phoebe and Cole, and went to bed. Phoebe looked at Cole who looked at her. Cole walked over to Phoebe and put his arms around her.

"Phoebe, I promise, we'll make it work this time. I won't screw up, again. I love you more than anyone and anything in the whole entire universe," said Cole holding Phoebe in his arms. Phoebe smiled at Cole.

"I know, and I love you too. I just hope that nothing else bad happens, I mean we've been through so much, I don't think I could take anymore pain," said Phoebe.

"Well I don't think we'll have any pain, but how bout a lil' pleasure. Since Piper has a family, why don't we work on our own!" With that Cole orbed him and Phoebe to her bedroom. He took off her soaking wet coat, her baby doll dress, and then her underwear. He kissed her naked body, then he got a warm towel from the airing cupboard and wrapped it round Phoebe. He dried her off then laid her on the bed. He took off all his clothes and laid next to Phoebe. Cole started to caress Phoebe's breasts as he spoke to her.

"Phoebe, I want you so bad. Why don't we make nice, sweet, slow love?" Cole paused. "Without a condom,"

"You want me to get pregnant? So we can start a family?" Cole nodded at Phoebe. "Very well then..." Cole climbed on top of Phoebe, he traced his fingers around her breasts then made a long line down to her vagina. He rubbed her clit really hard, Phoebe was screaming with pleasure. She couldn't contain herself. Cole went down on Phoebe and pushed his tongue deep inside her. By now Phoebe was really wet, Cole pushed his erection into Phoebe.

"That's where you like it isn't it!" shouted Cole between thrusts.

"Oh yes, right there!" called out Phoebe. Cole pulled out of Phoebe, he walked over to the closet. "Cole come back I was nearly there, and you haven't finished either!"

"I found this the other day, I was snooping sorry. Wasn't Jason doing for you?" Laughed Cole holding a pink vibrator. "I was thinking we could have a little fun!" Cole pounced on Phoebe, pushed her on her front, and entered her from behind. He lifted Phoebe up so she was on all fours, and put the vibrator on Phoebe's clit. Phoebe came quickly after this and so did Cole.

"Oh my God! I totally forgot! I'm still going out with Jason, how am I going to tell him that the person who I said was my psycho brother is my ex-husband soon to be husband!" Rambled Phoebe.

"What? You said I was your psycho brother, but you don't have a brother, do you?" teased Cole. "Think about it tomorrow, I'll be Up There most of tomorrow, I need help with whitelighter duty and they won't let Leo help,"

"I'm so happy Cole, I can't believe we're back together again, I love you," Phoebe and Cole then enjoyed a long kiss before going to sleep.

It was morning and Leo, Piper, Paige, and Wyatt were sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. Phoebe was still asleep and Cole had gone Up There to find out who his first charge was.

"Morning everybody," called out Phoebe who had just walked down the stairs.

"Morning, so what are you up to today seeing as the love of you life has gone Up There. Oh they're gonna be pissed, another whitelighter marrying another charmed. Ha stick that to their rule book," laughed Piper who was soon stopped by Leo.

"Piper you may not like them but I do so could you not insult them in front of me," scolded Leo. Piper sat at the table with a sour face, while feeding Wyatt.

"There's a good boy, here comes the choo choo train, choo choo choo..." Piper said to Wyatt. When she finished feeding him, she helped herself to a croissant and smeared it with butter and apricot jam. Leo was already stuffing his face with a chocolate croissant, Paige was reading the paper and Phoebe was sprawled across the end of the table sleeping.

"Phoebe, Phoebe! Shouldn't you be planning your wedding, and err dumping Jason, not sleeping," shouted Paige so Phoebe woke up with a start.

"Your probably right, I'm going to get ready then I'm going to Jason's," told Phoebe.

Right, Phoebe said to herself, you go in there, you ask Jason if you can have a private word with him, then you drop the bomb and run like hell. Phoebe walked into the bay mirror office and saw Jason. Her heart was pounding, how could she say to Jason, the man she had been with for about two years that she was back with her ex-husband and was going to marry him.

"Err... Jason can I have a word in private please?" asked Phoebe.

"Sure sweetie but I have something to say first," replied Jason.

"Ok..." said Phoebe shaking like mad.

"Well, I was thinking about us, and well we've been together for quite awhile and err will... you marry me?" proposed Jason. Phoebe's eyes nearly popped out.

"What, oh my God! I err I err, look Jason I, that's very sweet but you see I can't. Look something happened that night that man came into the office. He's my ex-husband, and I slept with him that night and we've been seeing each other ever since. I'm so sorry but we're getting married again. Look Jason I'm real sorry but I gotta go," said Phoebe with tears in her eyes, she could feel how much it was paining him.

"No Phoebe you can't do this to me, please don't leave me, I can't bear it I love you so much," shouted Jason. Phoebe didn't say anymore but just walked out.

'Next Month

"Phoebe woke up with a start. Another dream, the same one, it kept recurring over and over again. It was about Cole. He was having sex with another woman, but Phoebe never saw her face so she didn't know if was anyone she knew. She had only been married to Cole for a couple of weeks and already she was having dreams and suspicions that he was having an affair. Phoebe turned over to face Cole, he was awake too. He always seem to be awake when she woke up. It was as if he knew when she was going to wake up. Phoebe loved Cole for that, he was always there for her.

"Hey," said Cole.

"Hey," replied Phoebe.

"What's wrong sweetie? Your shaking,"

"Oh it's nothing, I just had a nightmare nothing to worry about,"

"Ok. Is there anything else bothering you?"

"It's just I still feel bad about Jason, he was so happy when he proposed to me, then I told him about us and he was crushed, I could feel it,"

"Look, that was about a month ago, Phoebe just let it go. I know you have to see him at work but you have to try and forget," Cole yawned. "You should get back to sleep, you've got work tomorrow,"

"Ok, night night baby,"

"Night night,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

'

"Cole orbed into a small room, where a young woman was sitting on a old bed. It was the whitelighter that had saved Cole from the junk tube, Melissa.

"Hey Melissa. What you up to? Why did you call me?" asked Cole. Melissa turned round to look at Cole. Her eyes were swollen, it was very obvious she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" said Cole.

"I can't lie to you anymore. For the first few days you and Phoebe got back together, I tried to block it out of my mind but now your married I can't take it anymore, I just can't!" sobbed Melissa.

"What are you talking about, can't take what anymore? Tell me," said a confused Cole.

"From the very first moment I set eyes on you I knew we were meant to be together, but then you had to get back with that bitch. I thought that we could be together, I mean it's the least you could have done considering I was the one who saved your ass! But no, I was kicked to the kerb!" cried Melissa.

"Look, I had no idea. I'm sorry that your hurt but I love Phoebe. I'm very, very grateful that you saved me, believe me I am," explained Cole. Melissa started to walk over to Cole. She pressed herself up against him, and grabbed his crotch. Cole gasped.

"Come on baby, you know you want me. You can go to Phoebe now and tell her it's over then we can be together," suggested Melissa. Cole pushed Melissa away from him and orbed back to the manor, into Phoebe's bedroom. Melissa quickly followed. As she orbed in Cole could see that she had no clothes on. She had a lovely body. Double d breasts, a tight ass and a slim stomach. She pushed Cole onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. She grabbed his cock and started to wank him off. Cole became hard, and Melissa pulled him inside her. She was very strong for such a tiny woman, and she could hold Cole's muscular body down. She took hold of his hands and placed them on her breasts, and she started to kiss his neck. Just then Phoebe walked in. She was so shocked, her nightmare had been a premonition.

"What the fuck are you doing? We've been married a couple of weeks and already you couldn't help screwing around. Well you can have the ring back because I don't want it and I don't want nothing more to do with you!" cried Phoebe as she threw the ring at him.

"Phoebe wait!" shouted Cole. But it was too late Phoebe had already run out of the manor. She was so angry with Cole. He said he wouldn't hurt her anymore. He said he loved her so much. How could her love her when he was having sex with that blonde bimbo? Phoebe couldn't really see where she was going as she was crying so much. She had reached the building where the bay mirror office was. She ran round to the back, collapsed on the floor and cried her heart out. Phoebe then heard footsteps, it was Jason. She was kind of glad to see him but then she realised what she had done to him and wasn't too pleased.

"Phoebe, oh what's wrong? Hey, calm down! Shhhh," calmed Jason. Phoebe couldn't speak she just cried. Jason put his arms round Phoebe. "Come on Phoebe, I'll take you back to my place. Come on," said Jason lovingly. Relentlessly Phoebe got up and Jason directed her to his car and they both got in. For the whole journey to Jason's no one said a word. Phoebe just sat in the car sobbing, while Jason kept occasionally placing his hand on Phoebe's. Jason just wanted to stop the car and take Phoebe into his arms, he just wanted to take her pain away. They arrived at Jason's apartment about 5:30p.m. Jason took hold of Phoebe's arm and showed her to a seat. He really hated seeing her like this, he wanted Phoebe to be happy. He could remember how long it took Phoebe to trust him after her marriage with Cole and now she was back with him. Jason loved her so much, she didn't know, she couldn't possibly know how much her loved and cared for her. Phoebe couldn't understand why Jason was being so caring towards her after she was so cruel and ruthless towards him.

"Now Phoebe, what happened? You can tell me, I'm not going to judge you or anything," asked Jason, crouching down, placing his hand on Phoebe's knee. Phoebe didn't want to tell him because it was about Cole but she didn't want to just sit there in silence.

"I went home to see Cole and... and.. I saw him in... in bed with another... another woman!" said Phoebe bursting into floods of tears. Jason didn't say anything he just held Phoebe who flung her arms around his neck. Jason didn't know what was coming over him, but he had an urge to do something. He started to kiss Phoebe's neck, first it was just little kisses but they grew into long kisses. Jason moved his tongue across Phoebe's neck into her mouth. The strange thing was Phoebe didn't pull him off her, in fact she kissed him back. The kisses were getting stronger and stronger. Phoebe longed for Jason to fondle her trembling body, but he wouldn't he just kept kissing.

"Oh Cole I'm nearly there, I'm nearly... ooooooooohhhhhhhh!" screamed Melissa. Cole had not come, all he could think about was Phoebe. Where was she? Who was she with?" Thanks for that Cole, I'm going now, bye!" He had hurt her so much in the past, he didn't want to cause her anymore pain. But what had he just done, he was such a bastard, it wasn't his fault that Melissa was very strong, but maybe he could have done something to stop her. Oh where was Phoebe? If she was in trouble Cole would be able to sense it, wouldn't he?

Jason picked up Phoebe, and placed her on the bed, but never breaking their kiss. He laid her on the bed, and laid next to her, his hands never moving, always staying on her waist. He removed her clothes then his, and made sweet love to her. When they had both come, simultaneously, Phoebe leant over and kiss Jason before falling into a deep, well deserved sleep. Jason watched her sleep, smiling at her smiling.

It was morning. Phoebe woke up to find Jason looking at her. She remembered what happened last night and had no regrets. She felt like she was meant to be with Jason. As much as she love Cole, Jason had never hurt her in anyway. She realised with Cole it was just about lust, he was a great lover and he did know how to please her, but it wasn't enough, she needed to know there was no way that he would turn evil again as it was in him. On the other hand, she did really love Cole so much, and her's and Cole's love together had kept Cole alive all the time. Phoebe actually loved them both, she didn't know who she loved more.

"Hey baby," whispered Jason.

"Hey," replied Phoebe.

"What's wrong? Do you have regrets about last night?"

"Kind of. I really don't know what to do. I'm so confused. I love you and Cole exactly the same. How can I choose?"

"Well I don't know, but if Cole finds out what we've been up to I'm sure he'll kill me,"

"That's it!"

"What?"

"I mean, never mind. I gotta go!" With that Phoebe put on her clothes and left Jason on his own. She knew exactly what she would do. She would talk to Piper and Paige and tell them what happen while Cole is in another room. If Cole goes and kills Jason then obviously she would choose Jason because he wouldn't really be killed, but if Cole can hold his temper then she would choose him. Right, off to the manor.

"Phoebe, why the rush, where are you going? Come back right now!" shouted Piper. She grabbed Phoebe's arm and pulled her back. But Phoebe broke away and ran up the stairs. Piper followed. "Phoebe why are you running away from me?"

"You wanna know why? Well I'll tell you why. I slept with Jason Dean last night! I'm going to break up with Cole this instance, why I broke up with Jason I'll never know! He was, is the best damn lover I've had!" screamed Phoebe so Cole could hear. Phoebe waited for Cole to shimmer out, but he didn't, she heard a sob then he came flying out of Phoebe's room. He walked up to Phoebe, grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her.

"Why the fuck are you doing this to me? I love you! Do you really think I would have had sex with that fucking slag and lose you? She forced herself upon me Phoebe, you gotta believe me! But no you'd rather fuck Jason Dean!" With that Cole let Phoebe go and ran out of the manor.

"Phoebe, what's happening, why did you sleep with Jason, you love Cole?" shouted Piper.

"Come with me I'll show you part of the reason I told you when I knew Cole was in the other room," Phoebe pulled Piper out the manor and into the 4x4.

When Phoebe and Piper arrived at Jason's, Phoebe thought they might have been too late. But no, Jason and Cole were both alive, they were arguing with each other.

"Why did you sleep with my wife? You knew she was married before, you knew she'd never be yours forever! She knew I'd come back sooner or later," cried Cole.

"She doesn't love you, you don't deserve her, she loves me don't you Phoebe?" asked Jason.

"I... I... well..." answered Phoebe. Phoebe looked up at Cole, his eyes were filled with tears and pain. She could feel his heart breaking, the pain was too much for her to handle. Just then Cole pulled out a knife and grabbed Jason. "Well if I can't have you Phoebe, no one can!" But Cole couldn't stab Jason, he dropped the knife and ran out of the apartment. Phoebe knew who she could chose, it was Cole.

"Cole, wait up! I told Piper that I slept with Jason because I knew you would hear, and I thought well if you killed Jason then obviously I would have chose Jason but you didn't so you win!" explained Phoebe.

"I won? Phoebe this is not a game, I love you! Your not some prize to be won, but you'd rather play games, well fine you can go and play games with Jason because I'm leaving you Phoebe, I've had enough, goodbye," With that Cole orbed out leaving Phoebe standing alone. Phoebe couldn't believe what had just happened. Why was she so stupid to do something so dumb as that? She had to find him, she did love him, she didn't know why she doubted it before. Phoebe started to run, she had to get to his apartment before it got dark.

It was about 12 o'clock when Phoebe was just one block away from Cole's. She was tired, she was weak and she hardly had any energy left. As she approached the corner of the block a man came up to her. "Excuse me Miss, have you got any spare change, I need to get a cab home!" laughed the man. He stunk of drink.

"No, sorry," said Phoebe trying to get passed him. The man grabbed Phoebe and pulled her in the side alley. He tore off her clothes, shoved her on the floor and raped her. Phoebe passed out.

"Shhh, it's me Phoebe, it's Cole," said Cole. Phoebe opened her eyes. Where was she? What happened to her last night? Just as she thought this, she remember exactly what happened to her. She started to cry. Cole went to put his arms round her, but she pulled away.

"Please don't touch me," cried Phoebe.

"Why?" asked Cole.

"You might try to.. try to...," Phoebe broke down again. Cole sighed. He looked very hurt. Phoebe could feel his pain.

"Look at me Phoebe, look at me," he lifted her chin up. "I am not going to hurt you, ok? Please believe me. God this is all my fault. Phoebe, I'm so sorry. I love you so so very much, please don't leave me, I've worked so hard to getting you back, I couldn't bare to lose you again," sobbed Cole. Phoebe could feel everything he was saying, she knew he meant every word of it. She flopped into arms. Cole leant down to kiss her, and Phoebe didn't pull away, she kissed him back. Cole started to take off his clothes, he wrapped Phoebe in his shirt, as she was naked, and he carried her over to the bed. He caressed around her breasts, making her shiver with excitement. He laid on the bed next to her and pulled the covers over their naked bodies.

"I love you Cole," whispered Phoebe.

"I love you too," whispered back Cole.

"Cole?"

"Yes?"

"You won't leave me again, will you?"

"Of course not, I'm back, again, for good,"


End file.
